Jane Oineza
Elizabeth Jane Urbano Oineza (born July 22, 1996) is a Filipino actress, commercial model and singer. A child star on Goin' Bulilit and Kung Fu Kids, she gained local relativity on Pinoy Big Brother. Oineza also received recognition overseas, winning a World’s Best Actress certificate and International Emmy nomination for Manika (2012). Life and career 1996–2000 Elizabeth Jane Urbano Oineza was born in the town of Bani, Pangasinan, to Erwin Oineza, a businessman in northern Luzon, and Jennifer Urbano. The oldest among three siblings, she lived with her family throughout the Ilocos region and is fluent in Tagalog and English with some proficiency in Ilokano. She is of mostly Pangasinense and Ilocano ancestry. She was raised Roman Catholic and currently practicing. Scouted to join the entertainment industry at an early age, Oineza's first appearances on television began as a child model in over twenty television commercials for various product brands. From then on, Oineza became her family's sole breadwinner after her parents resigned from their respective jobs to assist her in her career. The family moved from the provinces to live in Pasig and then later Quezon City. Oineza later admitted that her lack of acting opportunities led directly to financial problems for her family, confessing on reality show Pinoy Big Brother: All In, yet her mother continually recognizes her daughter's efforts: "very dedicated in everything she does". 2001–2012 Immediately upon release of a popular shampoo ad, a talent manager urged Oineza to venture into acting. She made her professional acting debut at the age of four in the primetime drama Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan (2001–2003). Oineza then portrayed the young versions of heroine protagonists in Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas (2003–2004) in the role of young Ara to Kristine Hermosa, and Marina (2004) as young Marina to Claudine Barretto. Soon, Oineza came to prominence in the children's sketch comedy show Goin' Bulilit in various skits and parody roles. After graduating from said show after three years, she joined the live-action fantasy series Kung Fu Kids (2008) as Moira, one of seven kids holding different personalities to be united by a prophecy. Kung Fu Kids became the most-watched program in urban Philippines in early 2008 according to NUTAM, with 37.1%. Since then, Oineza became a staple of local soap operas, as supporting and guest cast in Ligaw na Bulaklak (2008), Shout Out! (2010), Maria la del Barrio (2011), Oka Tokat (2012), and featured multiple guestings on drama anthology series Maalaala Mo Kaya and Wansapanataym, notably episodes "Unan" and "Bola", the life depictions of Julie Vega and Vice Ganda respectively. During this time period, she obtained more challenging roles. In the midst of drama portrayals, Oineza materialized on the big screen with her first indie short in Sampalataya for Philippine's 2009 Urban Mediamakers Film Festival Entry as Mayumi, a blind girl who dreams in colors but sees everything in black and white. She returned to co-starring in mainstream Star Cinema-produced movies, namely Miss You Like Crazy (2010), I Do (2010) and psychological horror film Amorosa (2012). Oineza then participated in the period indie, Bayaning Pepe, a film under the direction of Carlos Morales, encompassing a story traced back into the younger years of National Hero Jose Rizal. She received rave reviews from independent film critics as she played the infamous Leonor Rivera, Rizal's "lover by correspondence". 2013–present In 2013, Oineza gained international recognition for her role in Maalaala Mo Kaya’s Manika (lit. Doll) (2012); with a Finalist Certificate for Best Performance by an Actress at the prestigious New York Festivals, nominee for Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Single Drama nomination at the Golden Screen Awards, and cast of Best Drama nomination at the International Emmy Awards. Oineza plays Nene, a girl raped by her stepfather, witnesses her mother succumb to drug addiction and escapes to a convent. Doll broke barriers as one of the most-talked about episodes of the MMK series, reaching a 40% national viewer rating via Kantar Media/TNS. Oineza was then cast in Muling Buksan Ang Puso, and played a psychopathic character urged to kill the main character's sister in the action series Juan dela Cruz. Separately, she appeared in another Maalaala Mo Kaya episode entitled Bimpo where she played a young woman born with cerebral palsy. Her portrayal garnered her a second nod for Best Single Performance by an Actress at the 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television alongside acclaimed veteran Nora Aunor. In 2014, Jane joined Pinoy Big Brother: All In as a celebrity housemate. Because of her love-lines and strong personality, Oineza gained immense media attention and viewer relevance. After 120 days, she was named 3rd Big Placer. As of 2015, Jane currently appears in the afternoon primetime teleserye Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita opposite Jerome Ponce. In the series, she portrays Corrine Natividad, a determined daughter who desires to fix her broken family. Oineza also featured in Sponge Cola's newest single Move On, released locally and worldwide via iTunes. After appearing in romance drama film The Love Affair, she will star in the film adaptation of the published Wattpad horror series entitled Bloody Crayons in her first leading role on the big screen. Filmography Movies Television Discography Featured artist * Various Parodies - (On Goin' Bulilit, 2005-2008) * Pinoy Big Brother All In Originals - Teen Love Song, Turtle Song, Bibimbap (Housemates, 2014) * Move On (Sponge Cola, 2015) External links *Jane Oineza on Star Magic Category:1996 births Category:Filipino child actresses Category:Filipino television personalities Category:Filipinos Category:Yusei's Playlists Hosts